


With This Ring

by Anxiously_Awaiting



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (maybe), Angst, Corpse Bride AU, Crankiplier (mentioned), Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Burn, This goes a different route than the movie tho, i guess?, so I guess it's inspired by it??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiously_Awaiting/pseuds/Anxiously_Awaiting
Summary: When young Mark is betrothed to the son of bankrupt aristocrats, Ethan, they both are concerned about marrying someone they do not know. When one night, after a disaster of a wedding rehearsal, Mark hides in a nearby forest, practicing his vows and unwittingly  proposes to the corpse of a young man named Sean! What will happen when he finds out it was all a big misunderstanding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm TRASH.

The grey skies casted a monochrome glow on the village, all color seemingly non-existent underneath the veil of dreariness. The same joylessness that clouded the mind of young Mark Fischbach on this day. Today he was to be wed to someone that he didn’t even know! Well, it was only a rehearsal for the wedding, but regardless, his mind was still racing with anxiety and dread.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_What if I screw something up?_

‘What ifs’ ran like a river around his brain the entire trip to the Nestor Estates. Their home was like a castle compared his small apartment, he nervously exited the cramped carriage, in awe of the mansion before him. He followed his parents into the home, only to be greeted by the scowling faces of Mr. And Mrs. Van Nestor. They spoke with his mother and father in a bitter, venom filmed tone. They chatted about this and that, walking to a different room, leaving Mark alone in the main hall. He started to follow when something in the corner of the room caught his eye, a dusty piano with a single wilted flower on it. He glanced around the room, no one was around. He walked to the instrument, sitting on the bench, and he began to play. The song that came from his skillful playing was haunting and mysterious, but also very somber and lonely.

“You play wonderfully” a voice startled Mark from his thoughts and music, as he accidently knocked over the empty vase from the music shelf. He scrambled to fix it, a stuttered apology and a ‘thank you’ escaped his mouth as he glanced over at the owner of the voice. He was a young man, only about 20, with light brown eyes and hair dyed bluer than the ocean.

 _This must be him_ Mark thought, standing up straight and fixing his suit.

“Mother says that music is improper for an heir, too passionate, she says”

“If I may ask, mister Nestor-”

“Perhaps, in view of the circumstances.... You could call me Ethan”

“Yes, of course”

“Tomorrow we are to be m... m.... m...” Mark stuttered at the word, nervously twisting his tie.

“Married?”

“Yes, married”

A clock striking twelve interrupted the two, as Mrs. Van Nestor storming into the room.

“What is the meaning of this?! It's already noon, and you two are not at the rehearsal!” She practically dragged the boys by their collars to the great hall, the pope waiting angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I'll be updating every Monday (or at least try).


End file.
